Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to the management of pooled resources for networked computing systems, and more specifically, to allocating pooled resources for a consumer's excess resource usage based on costs of one or more types of on-demand resources.
Computing systems typically ship to consumers with only a limited amount of computing resources (for example, memory and processors) available for the consumer's use. For networked computing systems, however, the demands for these computing resources may vary greatly over time. During off-peak times, much of a computing system's resources may sit idle, while during peak times, the system's capacity may be inadequate to meet the peak demands.
In distributed computing systems, computing resources (such as memory and processors) may be physically located within a particular computing system, but the resources may be distributed and shared among the other networked computing systems. Distributed computing systems provide significant flexibility to consumers; where a consumer might formerly have purchased a relatively expensive computing system to be able to meet anticipated peak demands on the system, the consumer may now purchase computing resources for a period of time that are sufficient to meet the demands.